Now I'm back at 17
by ItsMaxJustMax
Summary: Tony Stark gets turned into his 17-year-old self but this time dear old dad isn't in the picture but his walls are still up. When the team ends up breaking down some walls that they never knew existed well...things tend to get a little messy
1. Chapter 1

_**A new story that has teenager Tony Stark and just some shit that goes down. Also, it's a different Au **_

_**Have fun reading kids and don't worry I'll still continue my other story.**_

To be fair it wasn't that no one saw this coming but it's the fact that no one understood what was happening, so the Avengers had gotten word that there were some…complications at a S.H.E.I.L.D base all the way in Australia. At first, it was supposed to be an easy mission, take out a couple of flying robots that went out of control and maybe stay a couple of days to help fix it. Of course, it wasn't simple, the base was so,e sort of chemical research and supernatural containment base which means that all the super-powered crazy people were housed there. Not to mention the robots…so many fucking robots.

"So is anyone going to explain what the hell is happening here?" Clint asked as he dove out of the way of some sort of laser, he shot at it and went to try and grab some sort of electrical arrow to knock out another flying bot. "Careful Barton, you know Capsicle over there hates that sort of language." Tony answered back with a chuckle "really? That was literally last month guys. Let it go." Steve said with a sigh as he smacked a bot with his shield, there were only a handful of robots to take care of but since this was a chemical base they needed to make sure that nothing hit anything that was labeled toxic. Sadly that was the entire damn building so it was taking the group of superheroes a lot longer than they had planned, "I want to swim in the coral reef sometime this century so if you robots could stop and be good little helpers again that would be very much appreciated." Tony mumbled as he shot at one of the bots about to shoot at Thor, the god of thunder smiled at him and continued to fight. After what seemed like a couple of minutes ( it was 10 but hey no one would know) the bots were defeated and the scientists come out of their hiding spots to start working on cleaning and fixing up the base.

"Thank you all so much for the help." Steve smiled at the head scientist who was walking up to him. She was in a long white lab coat with large black rubber gloves and goggles around her neck, but she had an uneasy face as she looked around the floor. "No problem ma`am, I'm just glad everyone made it one piece. Though I have to ask, what explain triggered this attack? I thought you guys already had everything under control from when you first set up base." The Doctor, who Steve could now place a name to from looking at his name tag, Doctor Marie gave a sigh. She looked at ease for the moment. "I honestly don't know. Ever since we made that compound-" "you mean this compound?" The doctor and American icon whipped their heads to where Tony was standing out of his suit, in another scientists hand right by him was a gold and purple looking liquid. "What exactly is this? I know for a fact you did not use any elements on the periodic table to make this." Her nervous look was back "that's classified information. All I know if that the director wanted me to create something using the poisons from this." She walked up to Tony and gently pushed him out of the way much to Tony's annoyance but he kept his mouth shut for he wanted to know exactly what she was talking about. "This is a mixture of some sort of weird poison and another unearthly compound. We don't even know what it's made of." "Well let us take it off your hands." Dr. Marie turned to glare at Stark "with all due respect you don't have the clearance to even be looking at this." "With all due respect you just got schooled by your own tech because you don't even know what that thing is. At least I have better containment centers for something so dangerous. Besides, I have a total of 7 PH.D's in like every field of science except medical. I think I am more than qualified to work with this." His tone left no room for argument and the woman sighed "fine. You take it. It was disturbing my people anyways." With that being said she walked off and Tony climbed back into his suit and stored both liquid substances in different sections of it. "You know you just made another enemy in a business already skeptical of you right?" Tony shrugged at Steve "she knows I'm right. That's why people hate me, they know I'm always right." The armoured Avenger walked away and headed for the Quinjet where the rest of the team was waiting for the other two. "About time you two." Steve rolled his eyes at Natasha "let's just get back to the tower. Tony has a new toy he wants to play with and I don't think I want him to start playing with it until he's in his lab." The spy nodded and started to fly them back to New York.

As soon as they got back Tony made a beeline to his lab where Bruce sat waiting "Bruce I have a gift or two." Reaching into some of his suit compartments he grabbed the two liquid concoctions and placed them on his desk and started to make more room. "What is it?" Bruce asked as he started to help Tony clear everything off the desk so they had more room to work "that's the thing. Even the scientist that Fury had working on this stuff didn't even know what it is and I'm willing to bet that the bastard was going to use it to create weapons." Bruce nodded and started getting out test tubes "you don't know that for sure Tony. Maybe he wanted to find a cure." "Sure, remember the tesseract situation? I don't want this to be some zombie formula that takes out the entire population of Manhattan." Bruce just hummed and the two worked in comfortable silence.

After working all day and well into the night Bruce decided to call it a quits and go to sleep but Tony stayed awake and continued working on it. He was able to figure out what the poison was, it was the Goblin gas that Peter had told him about after one of his more than rough missions (he had gotten Tony to act more like a dad than he thought was possible) and some sort of weird substance that Tony couldn't quite figure out yet, but he was close. By the time he decided to take a break, it was time for breakfast. "I didn't think I stayed up that late…" The Avenger strolled into the elevator "JARVIS could you take me to breakfast please?" "As long as you don't consider coffee a valuable source of nutrition then of course." The AI responded almost sounding sarcastic and amused which made Tony grumble something along the lines of 'who built you again asshole?' As soon as he arrived at the Avengers common floor everyone was already seated and enjoying what looks to be Steve's famous waffles. Even Peter showed up. "Hi, Mr. Stark!" Tony waved to the kid before high tailing it to the coffee machine, or at least he was until a certain WW2 soldier sat in front of him and blocked the heaven on Earth called caffeine. "Come on Cap I need that stuff to keep functioning." "N,o you need to sleep." He whirled around and saw Pepper standing there with a small smile on her face "oh morning Miss. Potts. For what do I owe the pleasure?" The woman just sighed " I came here to tell you that you had a meeting in an hour about the new project the government assigned you to and another meeting about a new system that the council wanted to try to add in. Though considering that you're trying to run on coffee I'm going to take your place at these meetings. You get some sleep." She left the room before Tony could argue against her, sighing he went to go get coffee but ended hitting a certain soldier right in his chest- his very firm chest. "Tony you heard Pepper, you need sleep." Tony just sighed and turned around heading to his room. "Fine but don't wake me up unless it's the end of the world." The made Clint smirk "or unless the spider kid over here gets hurt." Tony flicked him off as he walked away and Peter blushed and pushed the skilled archer off his stool.

"Sir you are needed in the lab." Tony rolled over and tangled himself deeper into his sheets "no. I'm sleeping." If the AI had a physical body then he would have probably facepalmed "sir you are needed in the lab, I do believe it has something to do with the experiment you brought in the day before yesterday." Tony groaned and begrudgingly got out of bed and left his room " what's exactly going on down there?" "That seems to be the problem, sir, I'm not quite sure. Mr. Banner said it was quite urgent." By the time JARVIS was done speaking he was already in the lab and couldn't decide whether he should turn around and go back to bed or…just turn around and go back to bed.

The lab itself was fine but Bruce was unconscious, the man was slumped in his seat and had the liquid concoction in front of him as well as what looked to like notes, sighing to himself as well as mumbling he took the liquid away from the doctor but he didn't see his foot in the middle of the walkway. Tony landed with a huff and winced as he noticed he fell right on the weird gold and purple liquid, there was glass on him as well but that was the least of his concerns…some weird gold purple shit was on him and looked to be quickly disappearing into his skin until there wasn't a single drop of it left. Tony looked at his hands and scrambled to get up and instantly felt dizzy, groaning Tony made it to the door and elevator to get to his floor. "Sir are you alright? Your body temperature has reached 100 degrees. Would you like me to call for help?" Tony didn't respond, the dizziness had gotten worse and he felt like his insides were on fire. He couldn't help but let out a loud bloodcurdling scream and allow all light to fade from him.

"Master Stark seems to be in danger." This was not how they planned their morning, everyone was enjoying their very rare off day. The only one who had to go somewhere was Peter because of school but everyone else was just relaxing…the keyword was. "What do you mean JARVIS? What happened to Tony." The AI seemed to be processing or something because it took a moment for him to respond "he has a fever that has seemed to stop at 100.4 degrees but he has remained unconscious for the past 10 minutes." Steve stood from his seat "where is he?" When he had asked the elevator opened and there lied Tony in an unconscious heap on the ground. "Tony!" Steve and Natasha were the first ones by his side while Thor and Clint were worrying from a distance, true both men had seen Tony hurt and they even heard the man cry once when he thought he was alone with Peter when the kid was in the medical bay…but neither has ever seen him like this.

His face was tight with pain and they could see the sweat drip down his face "Tin head can you hear me? Tony?" Clint tapped his face lightly trying to get him to open his eyes but instead of the intended reaction, Tony screamed. "No! It…it burns…it burns too much." Natasha kneeled beside him "where does it burn?" Finally Tony opened his eyes and the usually static faced spy's jaw dropped and a look of utter concern and fear crossed her face. "Dad?" Everyone froze, Tony never talked about his father unless he was insulting him in some way… "Tony, I need you to keep your eyes open okay?" Tony just stared at her "dad…" then he was out like a light. Natasha looked towards Steve then back down at Tony "what do we do?" Steve bent down to pick up his teammate and carried him to his room before walking back out into the commons where everyone else had stayed, even Bruce shown up. "Where were you?" Clint asked with a bit of anger coloring his tone, "I had pulled a Tony and fell asleep in the lab. What happened during my nap?" Thor sighed "the son of Stark seems to have fallen ill, though we do not know what had caused it. He was fine the day before, did something happen in the labs that he did not share with us?" It wasn't a far stretch, Tony had a habit of sharing the most important information at the last minute. "I guess we'll have to wait till he wakes up to ask him," Bruce said while looking at the others. "You guys are all idiots you know that right?" Everyone looked Natasha with a face that said 'what do you mean we're idiots?' Natasha looked more like her self now that her moment with Tony had passed, she looked like her unamused self again. "JARVIS do you have any video recordings of what happened in the labs before Tony came upstairs?" "Yes, I do Miss. Romanov." The AI answered as a screen appeared in the middle of the room. They watched as the inventor grabbed the liquid mix and Clint snorted a little when they saw Tony fall but the archer's face twisted into concern as the AI showed them a video of Tony coming up from the lab.

"Oh my god." The team turned to look at Bruce "what is it?" Bruce walked closer to the screen "I think that liquid crap spilled on Tony and that's what made him sick." Steve stepped towards the doctor "is there a cure?" Bruce let out a humorless chuckle "a cure? We don't even know what that stuff is? We figured out only half of it." Steve let out an almost silent curse "we should tell Fury about this." Bruce whipped his neck to look at Black Widow "no! Absolutely not." "Why they could help." "Or they could make it worse, think about it Nat. If we hand over Tony to Fury in order to find out what happened to him then he'll become a lab experiment. We both know how well those always turn out." They must have been in two conversations at once because usually, it would take more than just that to convince Natasha, one of the most loyal S.H.E.I.L.D agents, not to tell Fury something this big. "Alright fine, but what do we do now?" Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "for now we wait. Hopefully, we're overreacting."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so since my other story is coming to an end and this one is a new one I'm going to be using the same uploading schedule, now there are no ships in this book but Tony will be flirting and the others will be flirting back at times but other than that there are no ships. I just wanted a flirty, genius, extremely lonely and slightly depressed teenager version of Tony who also shows signs of abuse. You can all burn me at the stake later okay but this will end up with a happy ending. I'm a sucker for those. **_

When Tony woke up he groaned at the light coming from his window, after a minute of trying and failing to go back to sleep he decided to get out of bed, besides…he is his fathers heir and he has a lot of things to do before he can "finally relax" as Obadiah decided to put it yesterday when he had decided it was time for him to step up and take control of the company. Why he wanted him to take control of Stark Industries before he was 18 was beyond him and honestly he couldn't care less. He was in and his dad was out, that's all that mattered. Tony walked towards his closet and stopped when he looked at the suits inside of it, while they weren't hideous they weren't really his exact size. Tony wasn't a skinny or chubby kid ( no matter what Obadiah said) he had some muscle on him, not enough to give him a solid six pack but his stomach was toned none the less, sighing to himself he looked at what he was already wearing. The shirt he had on was big on him and it looked more like a nightgown or some girlfriend decided to steal her boyfriend's clothing, "what the hell is going on?" Groaning he checked to make sure all of his private areas were covered, if someone saw him walking around naked…he didn't even want to think about that. Besides, the press might be out there waiting for him so if he at least had something on it would be a lot better. Tony looked at himself cautiously, the shirt covered him and reached almost to his mid-thigh and he still had on boxers so it wasn't like he was completely naked, though he did want to find pants to wear but alas he didn't think anything would fit him.

Walking out of the room he looked around the halls, everything looked similar to last night but there were some obvious changes. Fist and foremost he didn't see Jarvis waiting for him to wake up. "Jarvis? Where are you?" "I'm glad to see you have awakened sir." Tony whirled around to see if his butler was standing there but he didn't see him "okay if this is a prank you can knock it off. It's no longer funny." "Whatever do you mean sir?" Tony kept looking around the hall as he slowly walked into what he assumed was the living room which brought up one of the things that was different, there was a large window that over looked a city and there was a kitchen on the back wall. "Where the hell am I?" The AI responded immediately "you are in Avengers Tower sir. Are you feeling alright? All your vitals appear to be normal, would you like me to alright the rest of the Avengers?" Tony just stared out of the window that showed the city, cars were out and considering the time everyone was going to work, "no that won't be necessary. Who is the leader of the Avengers?" "Steve Rogers sir, would you like me to alert him that you're awake?" Tony almost fell to his knees but saved himself by reaching out and touching the window. _'He did it? He's alive? What the hell is going on?' _ "Yes please." His voice cam out as a whisper but the voice stayed as steady as if this was all common knowledge "of course sir." "By the way since your name seems to be Jarvis, what exactly are you?" "I am an Artificial Intelligence system that you built."

_**XXX**_

When JARVIS told Steve that Tony was awake he stopped his morning training session and quickly climbed to the commons area where AI said Tony was and truth be told that's where the billionaire was. Tony was different though, he was way shorter than he had been and don't tell him that he said this but he was a bit thinner in the stomach area. He wore the same shirt from yesterday but it was much longer on him and if Cap looked close enough he could see the starting line of fabric from his boxers, "Tony is that…you?" At the sound of his name he finally turned around, he was definitely Tony but he didn't have the bread or absent look in his eyes, he was way shorter too. "I can't believe it. Dad actually managed to do it, not that I thought it was impossible for him to do it. He is Howard Stark and if there's one thing that we Starks can't do is…actually I could name a few but I don't feel like getting into anything this early." Steve just stood there as the younger version of his team mate walked closer to him, "you look like a teenager. How old are you?" Tony placed a hand on his chest and he leaned closer to his face (he needed to get on his tippy toes for this) "I'm almost legal if that's what you mean." Rogers stumbled back a bit and glared at the now laughing teenager. "That's not what I meant at all." "Well at least you know Captain," he sighed and his face became serious "as much as I want to see your abs I have business to attend to." Tony moved to walk past Steve but he grabbed his arm "you're coming with me Tony." "No I'm not." In a flash of movement Tony was in the elevator heading down to some floor in the large tower, _'how the hell did he manage to do that without his goddamn suit?'_ Steve looked around and saw an exit for the stairs in case of a fire, shrugging to himself he opened the door and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He must have run all over the tower because JARVIS had to intervene "Mr. Rogers, if I may be of some assistance." Though it was posed as a question Steve knew it wasn't one "yes please." "Sir is currently in one of his labs working on some technology as well as placing a new order for some clothing. May I ask why Sir seems so unlike himself this morning?" Steve just shook his head and continued towards Stark's lab, leaving JARVIS to his own devices in order to figure it out but something told the American icon that he knew exactly what had happened but wanted to give Steve the chance to come clean. It was slightly unnerving to know how much the AI cared for his creator. When he had came face to face with the lab where Tony was he could hear the business side of Tony loud and clear, the doors opened almost silently and Steve stepped in, watching Tony from the door way. "Yes those are my measurements and please do not ask any more questions…thank you very much for your cooperation." He watched the teen sigh and hang up the phone he had in his hands "I should've stuck with my usual tailor, JARVIS?" The AI answered back instantly "yes Sir?" "What does my schedule look like for today?" "You have a meeting with one of the S.H.E.I.L.D agents at 10:30 am instead of Director Fury today, you have an order of equipment that is scheduled to arrive in five minutes as well. I have already donated $2,000.00 to the Safe Water organization as well as The Environment Crew organization. They have sent their thanks and wish to repay you in some way." "Tell them that their payment is not needed, it was a gift and besides, I have enough money to whatever I want. I should give it to people trying to do some good in the world." "Very well Sir, is that all you require?" "For now. Thank you JARVIS." "Your welcome Sir."

Tony stretched and turned around to face Cap. If he was surprised he didn't show it, "Steve Rogers. To what do I owe the pleasure and can I take it back to get my money?" Rolling his eyes the soldier walked forward "I need to get you to the lab where Bruce can do some tests. You aren't yourself." Tony gave a little chuckle "I know I'm not myself…or at least the adult you know. JARVIS was oh so kind to tell me that after I escaped your grasp, he also showed me what had happened. I'm fine by the way." Steve nodded and stepped forward again "I need to take you to Bruce so we can fix you, just come with me alright." A shit eating grin appeared on Tony's face "you want me to come with you? I didn't think you like them so young." Steve blushed and went to grab Tony's arm, surprisingly he didn't fight back. "You know that's not what I meant at all, stop twisting my words around." "Oh come on, it's the only fun I can get around here since a certain someone won't even let control the weapons department of the company. I don't eve know why we need it." Tony kept on rambling and Steve didn't listen one bit, he was too busy trying to figure out how to get their old team mate back.

'_Hopefully Bruce has a cure.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Never trust me when I promise something you guys, I am a liar.**_

Tony could understand why they were panicking, their team mate was turned into a 17 year old kid, that was probably one of the most confusing things on the planet to witness but even though he understood them…it didn't mean things were easy for him either. Firstly his mind is all over the place, he sees flashes of his future in blurry images but he mostly remembers what yesterday. Or at least what he as a 17 year old in this situation would think yesterday was, secondly his body _hurts like hell_. It was as if he was hit bad a missile dead on over and over again, the sad part is he knows exactly what that feels like since he was hit with a prototype in his fathers lab once, but of course the Avengers won't listen so he kept his mouth shut. They most likely don't even think he can feel pain if his memory of his future self serves him any clarity.

"Bruce tell me you have a solution." The man in question was running around his labs frantically "I need the portion that got on Tony." "So you need a blood sample?" The adults turned to look at the minor "well yes that would be sufficient I guess." Bruce answered warily as Tony walked forward and unbuttoned his shirt "then take it. The world needs Tony Stark the Avenger but he isn't here right now, we need him back right?" Bruce went to prepare the proper equipment while Steve crossed his arms with a brow raised "I didn't expect this to happen so fast." Tony shrugged "what do you mean?" "you never go without a fight. Why now?" Ah…that explains a lot actually. "So I see we aren't as close as I thought we would be…" "What do you mean by that." Tony didn't answer as Bruce came in with his equipment while blabbering about how quick the entire thing was going to be. After about A minute Tony was standing in the doorway buttoning his shirt "you never answered me Tony. What did you mean by that?" Steve was standing where he was earlier still but he was facing him with a puzzled expression, that expression was almost the same one Jarvis used to give him when he said only one more fix and the man knew he was lying, but Jarvis gave a raised brow and a fond smile to accompany it. "I don't need to answer you, you might notice I have a tiny problem with authority." "Yeah, its what got you into trouble in your later years." "Boo-hoo Cap. I get into a lot of trouble already so I'm assuming I'm comfortable to it." Without another word Tony left the room and headed to the elevator, "well, that went well." Bruce commented as he went to stand by Steve "yeah. Really well." Steve left the room to look for something to do and Bruce went back to working on a cure.

_**Xxx**_

"While I understand your concerns I really do, but I don't think this is the right approach." Tony rolled his eyes as the woman on the other line kept talking about how they should remove some of their helper-personal from third world countries in the defense of the company. "Why would we need to do that 'for the sake of your company'? There are people in need so why should we not help them?" Tony once again rolled his eyes "no. I refuse to do any of that and if you decide to try and pull something Miss. Potts will be on you like a dog on a bone. Don't test me." He hung up the phone from his last meeting, he was able to switch everything to a phone call luckily, the press didn't need to know what had conspired in the last 24 hours. Tony groaned as he went back to work on seeing if there was a way to make plastic into a suitable energy source, it would cut back on pollution by at least 60% he thinks if it is at all possible. He was just about to build a little machine part to go to his much bigger mother board when the door opened. "Steve if that's you please leave." "I'm not Steve." A female voice answered back which made him turn around "oh. Hey Nat, what are you doing here?" The woman stepped forward "I came to check on you." "Why would you need to babysit me?" She narrowed her eyes "we don't know if that potion did something else to do." She took another step forward "so you think spying on me in my own building is going to help you figure that out why?" "What do you mean by that?" Tony rolled his eyes "I have an AI that tells me everything and I have people working for me, did you really think you can spy on me without mu knowledge?" Natasha shrugged "I guess you're not wrong in that aspect but we just want to make sure you aren't going overboard like usual." Tony stood from his chair and walked towards the super spy and glared at her while he passed her "so you mean to tell me that you at first want to spy on me to make sure I'm me but then get upset about the real me does things?" Natasha didn't say anything "you are just like Howard."

He walked towards the door and headed back towards his room, leaving behind a very curious in his labs.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Once upon a time there was a little asshole named bitch *cough*Max* cough who couldn't publish a fucking chapter until their other book was done. Then all the readers burned them…the end! Publish your stories kids and don't screw them over and end up like Max.**_

"He said I was like Howard, why would he call me that?" The incident happened a few weeks ago which is concerning, Tony has been 17 for a month and a half. Pepper found out when he was talking with her on the phone and she barely got his intern Peter to stay away for the time being because she had a 'special project' for him which was him working with Banner on a cure. The kid didn't even know what was going on with his mentor and that was something they would like to keep up. "Why would he speak ill about Howard? When I knew him he was always so kind and caring towards people." It was a shock to his system when he found out that Tony didn't like his father way back when but actually hearing him insult the man he called his friend was new. "Did he tell you anything? Like what may have happened between the two of them?" Natasha shook her head "he just walked out." Clint whipped his head around "he left you alone in his lab? Holy shit." Bruce shook his head "JARVIS is always watching and his bots in there. She wasn't alone in the slightest but it is shocking that you didn't go through his things." Natasha glared at the doctor "I have self-control." "I still say I'm shocked." The spy rolled her eyes but said nothing else.

As if summoned Tony appeared behind Steve with chips in his hand "you guys like talking about me huh." Steve whirled around to look at the teenager "Tony! What are-" he held up his hand "we have a mission." He asked JARVIS to pull up a screen which the AI replied to by doing what he was asked "what's going on?" Tony shrugged "I don't know. All I know is that a lab in S.H.I.E.L.D's back pocket is under attacked and I can't hack into the camera feed." Natasha stood up "why not? You always bragged about your amazing skills." He glared at her "listen bitch, I did not finish yet so shut the fuck up. Anyway, I can't hack into it because it was destroyed and until we get there I cant see if there are any recordings of what happened before whatever happened went down." He was still glaring daggers at Romanov and frankly, everyone was shocked at his choice in words. "Language Tony!" The teen gave an unamused look at Steve and the blond had to use all of his self-control not to punch it off his face. "Okay so what we're going to do is-" "get suited up and take over the Quin-jet but have it in stealth mode. We don't know who the hell is over there and honestly I don't want to them to see us before we can kick their asses. I'll fly." Tony interrupted while typing on a Strakpad that somehow appeared in his hands. "I'm sorry but you aren't going with us." Steve said in strained voice, as if he was holding himself back. "Yes I am." "Son-" "I'm not your son." "Stop being difficult." The younger of the two gave a smirk full of mischief "fine I won't go with you." This made all of them offer a look of shock "w…are you serious?" Clint's voice housed disbelief and Tony turned to him with the most innocent smile they've ever seen. "Yeah, its obvious you all think you can handle this all without me and you all know how to fight off anything and everything that could come after you. What would you need me for?" His voice dripped with sarcasm but his face could have the same lethal power Peter's had whenever he wanted the grown up version of Tony to eat or sleep.

"After all I'm just a kid that cannot be trusted in areas like a lab." He looked pointedly at Natasha before he turned away and walked from them. "He's even more of an asshole than he was as an adult!" Clint yelled with an exasperated tone which Steve could only nod at "while that may be true we still have a mission. Suit up and meet at the jet." With a clear dismissal everyone left.

_** Xxx **_

Tony watched the Quin-jet leave the tower with a smirk "JARVIS what do I have on my schedule for today?" "It seems you have nothing planned for today Sir, should I plan something for you instead?" Tony shook his head "no thanks, I actually want to hit the training room. I should sharpen my skills right? Besides I have nothing that requires my instant attention." Tony walked out of the lab and back into his room, Pepper (bless her soul) had gotten him more clothes that actually fit and she even got him work out gear. She said and he quotes "you are so young so enjoy it while you can. You don't have the Arc Reactor anymore so you can do more stuff." He had asked what an Arc Reactor was and she went silent and her usually warm eyes become ice, she just said he didn't need to worry about it so he stopped asking her and asked JARVIS instead. He didn't come out of his workshop for hours after that. Then he made the mistake of asking what happened to the original Jarvis, his friend, butler and practically his father. He spent four days in the isolation of his workshop.

When Tony stepped inside his room he went straight towards his closet and pulled out grey joggers, white tennis-shoes and a grey shirt. "Alright so where is the training room?" He listened to JARVIS's directions and his jaw dropped when he walked in, there was a boxing ring in the middle with punching bags and the like on its left, above the ring were a series of ropes that made him think of a jungle gym and to the right were weights, mats and other equipment. In the front was an open space. "Alright, JARVIS can you make a work out plan for me?" The AI took a moment before answering "of course Sir, shall I make a playlist as well?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 and I feel high. Jk, don't do drugs kids. I also want to try out a new writing format, let me know what you guys think.**_

When the Avengers came back to the tower they were beyond pissed, they had called the tower to ask Tony if he could send something that might aid them but he didn't answer. JARVIS didn't even answer them but that wasn't the only reason the were upset, someone blew up the lab.

They were able to get everyone out before the bomb went off but had Tony answered the phone then just maybe the lab wouldn't be in ashes, when the elevator opened up to the common floor they saw Tony standing in the kitchen. He looked over at them and smiled as if he didn't do anything wrong.

It made the others annoyance boil over.

"Hey guys, how was the mission? I hope you didn't need me." Tony smirked at them and that was the final straw for Steve.

He marched up to the teenager and grabbed him by his collar "we did need you."

Tony didn't even looked threatened but amused, as if he was expecting this, a grin appeared on his face as if he was in a candy store and was just told he could everything he wanted for free.

"So you knew we had needed you? Did you purposely ignore our calls?!" Steve all but roared in the boy's face as his grip on his collar tightened. Tony chuckled then went into full blown hysteric fits of laughter which caught Steve by surprise so he dropped him to the ground.

"I didn't block your calls Cap." Tony said in between giggles as he tried to calm down.

"You…but you didn't answer us." Clint's voice was once again colored to the brim with confusion but he had a bit of anger in his tone. Natasha just watched silently.

"JARVIS was handling all incoming information while I went to the gym." His grin turned into his cocky, billion dollar worth smirk. "So if you want to yell and try to scare the life out of someone then do it to my AI. Though I must warn you," Tony slipped away from Rogers before continuing "he isn't fond of you."

With that being said he walked out the room to the elevator, they could tell he was grinning even with their backs turned to him. Before he got into the elevator he turned around to face them all.

"Why are you guys surprised? You told me to stay away remember? If you don't want this to keep happening then stop debunking me just because I'm small again. I still own this place and I won't hesitate to kick you to the curb."

Tony turned towards the elevator just as it opened, as he was stepping inside he tossed a wave over his shoulder. As soon as the doors closed though he let the tears he didn't know he was holding back fall freely down his face.


	6. Not a chapter

_**Hey guys so I know you were expecting an update but I no longer have any interest in this story nor do I wish to stay on this site. I may or may not return but I cannot say that I will come back and pick up this story again. As much as an excuse this may sound I don't think that you all deserve the half-ass job I keep doing with this story and so I'm ending it until further notice.**_

_**See you guys in due time**_

_**~Max**_


End file.
